King of Neverland
by FlyAwayToNeverland
Summary: After the return of the Darlings and Lost Boys, nothing is ever the same. 19 and single, Wendy Darling is in the risk of being married. In the newly changed Neverland, a heartless king named Peter Pan is to be married to another maiden. Though both lovers unhappy in different worlds , something manages to unite them once again. Nothing will ever be the same as before even love.
1. Chapter 1

"Wendy , you are dismissed." Aunt Millicent spoke delicately and shooed away the young adult. Wendy smiled knowing she had the rest of the day off for her liking. Was she to go attend a party or should she go catch an opera with another suitor? Those two ideas were alright, but writing was the perfect decision. She gracefully went up the stairs, picking up her gown , and walked over to her solitary room. She no longer slept with her younger brothers, instead she had her own room. It was too lonely for liking, but it had been like that ever since she turned 15. How she loathed growing up, but she simply couldn't stop it. Wendy changed into her nighttime gown despise it being 19:30, She slipped into a baby blue night gown and pulled her charming curls into a ponytail , tied by her blue infamous ribbon. She laid out a snow white blank paper and dipped her black pen into the ink. She bit her lip and tried to remember something from that peculiar dream all her brothers shared too. She remembered of the one and only island, Neverland. In her so called dream, there was a green as can be forest with blue crystal clear oceans and reefs. There were those beautiful , yet terrorizing mermaids who had the voice of an angel. There was the evil pirate she remembered with his scurvy crew of misfits. Beautiful and delicate fairies dancing and flying around , hiding in the trees. Lastly there was that boy from her dream. The thought of him made her heart flutter. She remembered his ocean blue eyes and his sun-kissed skin that gleamed. The skeleton leaves he wore along with vines. It surprised her how detailed she remembered the never aging boy, Peter Pan. She stared at the paper blankly before starting to write a new adventure she dreamed of from two nights before. This work of art she was working on was just another brainstorm before she actually started that novel she dreamed off. Aunt Millicent waved off Wendy's dream of being a journalist and so did Mrs. Darling and Mr. Darling. Though, John, Michael, Timothy, Simon , Nathan , Chester , Brandon and Mason greatly encouraged their sister to follow her dreams.

"Wendy," A small voice from behind the door spoke followed by soft knock. She set down her pen beside her now half full inked page, "May I come in dear sister?"

"Please do come in." Wendy smiled at 12 year old Michael.

"Hello Wendy, mind if we spend the evening tonight together?" Michael asks and he grabs a wooden chair and sits next to Wendy at the desk.

"Of course not little brother, you shall help me with my novel." Wendy states as she taps her delicate fingers on the desk.

"My delight Wendy. I have yet another dream of the island that shall not be named." Michael looked over at the closed door.

"Why shouldn't it be named Michael?" Wendy curiously asks. She had not spoken to anyone in her family about Neverland ever since her disappearance.

"You see, Tootles- I mean Timothy and I were talking about your novel , and father came in and punished us with THREE tablespoons of that toxic medicine. He said it was all poppycock and he declared no more mentioning of the dream."

"That is perfectly horrid! And there goes another disapproval of my magnificent dream." Wendy crumpled up her paper and threw it in the bin that was almost over flown with paper balls.

"Wendy, don't give up." Michael pleaded, he was the most humble of the mischievous brothers.

"It's just that it seems as if everyone and everything is against me writing my novel." Wendy sighs and walks over to her window seat. She leans again the window and stares out at the sky.

"My little Wendy." Michael teases and walks up to his sister.

"Was it really just a dream Michael?" Wendy asks, her eyes not following the boy.

"I believe it was Wendy, I bet there isn't an island with a mystical boy and creatures that do not grow up." Michael reasons and sits beside Wendy.

"Promise you shall not speak a word of what I will tell you dear brother?"

"I promise dear sister."

"Well, last night, I dreamt of kissing that mystical boy to save his life."

"That's absurd Wendy!"

"Oh it is isn't it? But it was too realistic to be a dream."

"Why don't we talk about something else Wendy?" Michael softly spoke as he stared at his depressed sister.

"What is there to talk about? Just of me growing up and being expected to be the perfect house wife. I am supposed to be courted or engaged by now Michael. I cannot bare the thought of marrying someone that I do not love."

"And who do you love Wendy?"

"That is the mystery. I don't know anyone whom I am in love with. No young man seems to be right to me, they're all elbow-brained boys." Wendy bitterly said as she played with Michael's hair.

"What about Edward Montgomery?" Michael asked.

"Oh , well , he is the best of all the suitors."

"So why don't you marry him?"

"Because I do not love him. I do not wish to kiss him. I do not wish to bare his children. And I do not wish to marry anyone one else but that boy from-"

"Poppycock this! And poppycock that!" Mr. Darling and Mrs. Darling came into the room arguing about Wendy's suitors.

"George, she mustn't be married to someone who she not loves."

"Oh mother, father please do knock next time, I was having a very private conversation with my little brother."

"Wendy, we must talk immediately , Michael why don't you go to your room? Brandon and Mason have arrived from their party."

Michael flashed Wendy a charming smile before running to his room to talk to his twin brothers.

"What do you wish to talk about dearest parents?" Wendy sat up and laid her small hands on her lap.

"Oh Wendy! It is the most wonderful of all news!" Mrs. Darling smiled wide.

"Please do tell me. Please do not kill me with the suspense much longer!" Wendy replied sarcastically as she played with the hem of her nightgown.

"Is that sarcasm, Wendy? I do not appreciate it." Mr. Darling scorned.

"Oh my sincere apologies father, please do go on mother." Wendy's hand was taken by her mothers who smiled wide.

"Wendy, Edward Montgomery has asked your father for permission to escort you to your father's work party. You must accept it, Wendy!" Mrs. Darling waited for the reply of a confused Wendy.

"He asked m-me?"

"Well, why shouldn't he? You are a beautiful thing, Wendy." Mr. Darling gave her one of his rare big shiner smile.

"Oh well, I certainly decline his offer."

"Wendy! Why? He is perfect and noble." Mrs. Darling asked surprised by the lack of interest her daughter showed of Edward.

"That is the thing mother. Perfect men do not exist only in my dreams. Edward is not the one for me and I am certainly not for him."

"Wendy, I shall give you more time. Perhaps sleep on it. Edward wants your response by tomorrow morning. Think wisely, Wendy. Not only on account for you, but for your family. Think of what Edward and his family can grant us." Mr. Darling grabbed Mrs. Darling and led them out of her room.

"That's selfish of you, father." Wendy muttered to herself. She leaned against her window frame and fell into slumber. She dreamt of escape and freedom. She found that in the island which seems so far of reach, yet so close.

* * *

He sat in his beloved throne. A throne made of the strongest tree in Neverland with long and smooth leaves every here and there.

"Dearest king, the fairy queen has requested you to join them tomorrow night for supper." Forest, a tall boy with green ever eyes and black short hair.

"Very well, Forest. Now leave." He dismissed the lost boy and turned back to being fed grapes.

"Yes king." Forest nodded and bowed briefly before making his way out of the throne room.

The sandy blonde boy turned to the mermaid feeding him grapes.

"Coral, tell Victoria to meet me outside in the gardens by the waterfall."

"Yes, Peter." Coral quickly slapped her hand over her mouth when realized the name that had slipped.

"You dare call me Peter?" He rose and stood at an intimidating height. His voice cold and venomous.

"I greatly apologize dearest king. It just slipped out, I-"

"I shall let this pass only for I am in a good mood. Now go get Victoria and now."

"Y-Yes dearest king." She bowed quickly and scurried off to fetch the maiden.

Peter flew out of his throne window and made his way down to the waterfall. He perched himself on his favorite rock and awaited for the arrival of Victoria.

After a few minutes, a damsel spoke out, "Peter, I was told to come here."

"Yes Victoria, I called for your presence."

"And why is that , Peter?"

"Well you've asked me for permission to go swimming and well here we are now. You are sure not the brightest English girl here."

"My apologies Peter, but I do not wish to go swimming now."

"And why is that?" His voice was clear with annoyance.

"You are here."

"Does my presence bother you? Must I remind you that I am the king here and I can do anything I please."

"I do not question your authority, Peter. I am truly deeply sorry."

"Stop calling me Peter! And stop apologizing. You're getting me annoyed."

"Why do you not wish for me to call you out by your name."

"Because you are not her."

"I knew it, Peter. I knew it!" Her voice was on the edge of cracking and tears threatened to spill salty tears.

"Knew what?"

"I know that the only reason you wish for me to be here is because I remind you of her."

"You know nothing. Shut up before I behead you!" He shouted full of anger. His knuckles were clenched so tight they were turning white.

"Oh but I know so much, Peter. If you could just forget Wendy-"

"Shut up!"

"Peter!"

"Go away, I do not want to see you now."

"Peter, I am your wife, I have the right to do whatever I want!"

"You are my fiancé and you are to follow my orders. I am the king of Neverland and I forbid you to say that cursed name."

"Peter, can you at least try to forget about her?"

"You know nothing. You do not know what I am thinking. I regret even picking you up as a lost girl."

"Peter!"

"I cannot say I feel sorrow because I do not."

"Oh Peter." Her voice cracked and tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"Leave now!"

"No!"

"Then I will!" He angrily flew up to the sky and zoomed out of the gardens. He flew and flew to his favorite place in the whole island besides his palace. He arrived at the fairy lands and rested upon a tree. His fingers ran down the bark as memories flashed back. A stubborn tear strolled down his cheek. He closed his eyes and waited for slumber to welcome him.

* * *

Hi , new story here. Please do check out this story and leave a positive or negative review. Have a lovely day!

- Candice x


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you care for a dance milady?" Wendy looked up to the meet face of the man who held his hand out.

"I'd love to dance with you, Edward." She took his rather rough and cold hand and stood to her feet. He led her by the hand to the middle of the room. A song had just began and other dance couples joined them.

"You are very beautiful, Wendy." Edward complimented her as he placed his hand on her mid back and she on his shoulder.

"You are very flattening, Edward."

"Wendy, I was wondering if you'd allow me to court you? I fancy you very much."

"But we hardly know each other, Edward." Wendy frowned as they lightly danced.

"That is why I intend to get to know you first with several dates if you'd like. We can even start now."

"Well, enlighten me. Please do ask anything." Wendy said sarcastically which went unrecognized by Edward.

"What would you like to be?"

"A free woman."

"A profession you'd enjoy?"

"A profession, well I'd love to be a novelist."

"That sounds amazing. You must let me see one of your works or scrabbles of writing." This left Wendy in shock. Anyone who she told that she'd like to be writer, would scoff and proceed to laugh at her face. They'd even say, "A woman cannot write. Novelists are not very high in society, darling," or, "Absolutely ridiculous, Wendy! A woman is expected to take care of children, not write."

"You are not bothered by the fact I do not wish to be a boring house wife?"

"Of course not. On the contrary, my darling, I'd love for you to write. If it does make you happy, isn't that the purpose of life? To do what you enjoy?"

A smile curled around her pink plum lips and a giggle escaped her lips. She nodded and thought that maybe, just maybe not everyone is as bad.

The dance ended and they headed back to their designated table with the rest of her family and the Montgomery's.

"Excuse me for a second, I must talk with some of my father's co-workers, Wendy." Edward soon made his way to through the packs of people.

"So you and Edward, huh?" A know-it-all smirk was on the faces of Mason and Brandon.

"Yes, what about us?"

"I'd never thought we see you with another man." Brandon said as he casually sipped from his wine.

"And why is that?" Wendy studied the set of twins which shared the same look. Brandon's and Mason's eyes shot to Wendy which made her insides squirm.

"Because you are or were in love."

"That's preposterous! With who, you idiots?"

"Idiots? Wendy, must we remind you that you are a lady? Your language can make a sailor blush."

"Piss off, Simon." Wendy snapped , narrowing her eyes at Simon who had taken a seat next to the twins.

"Wendy! When we get home, I will wash out your mouth with soap!" Mr. Darling scorned as he stood up with Mrs. Darling clinging onto his arm.

"I am an adult father, you cannot punish me."

"My house, my rules, Wendy." He left without even a glance.

"Look what you three did, you morons." Wendy snapped, but she couldn't help but to smile at her brothers.

"I'd appreciate less name calling and more food, Wendy. Go fetch me some wine."

"Wine? No, I believe you've had enough, Brandon."

"Nonsense, woman."

"Yeah-" Mason hiccupped and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"I am back my lovely Wendy." Edward said as he sat next to Wendy.

"Oh great. Edward, would you accompany for some fresh air outside?" Wendy asked as she stood to her feet and waited for Edward's response which was only a smirk.

"Oh yes, only if you let me steal your kiss." Edward's straight forwardness caught Wendy off guard and so did her brothers. Simon's glass slipped from his hand, luckily it was empty.

"Excuse you?" Wendy knew never to sass a man, but with such ridiculous requests she had to.

"I mean-"

"You touch my sister, I will end your pathetic life, Edward." John eyes narrowed into slits and his fists were clenched. His words were choked out through his gritted teeth.

"I was only kidding, I respect Wendy far more than that, John. I will never touch your sister without her permission."

"I hope you keep to your word." John still was tense, but a chuckle escaped his lips when he saw his sister was out of sight.

"Damn it! Where did , Wendy go? Excuse my language , men. I must find your sister before they slit my throat." Edward soon dashed from the table.

"Well that was unexpected." Timmy said with a loopy grin.

Wendy ran out of the building and ran as fast as she could. She zoomed past several people on the sidewalk. The night was dim with only the street lights illuminating the sky. She passed through various different buildings, only did she stop when her legs begged for mercy.

"Wendy!" Edward's voice was not too distant but she knew he could not see her, at least not yet. She quickly pushed the door open to a random store. She appeared to be in a book store. How lucky she was. She ran to the end of the bookstore so she wouldn't be easily spotted. As she ran, she stepped on her dress and crashed to the ground, knocking down a person with her.

Wendy and the other person released a groan. Wendy rubbed her temples and managed to say, "I am perfectly horrid. Please excuse my ill manners, let me help you up." Wendy stood to her feet and pulled up what seemed to be a woman in her mid forties.

"Oh my, I am terribly sorry. My name is Wendy Darling-"

"Quit your blabbering, girl." A soft chuckle escaped her lips and stood steadily on her feet and looked up at the taller girl. She was just what everyone said should look like.

"Please excuse me. My name-"

"Yes, yes I know who you are. You seem to be the Bloomsbury's talk."

"Really?"

"Yes, oh no! Your dress is ruined, come up to my humble home. Please, I shall help you."

"Oh no, it really isn't necessary Madam. . ."

"Diana Becker. Call me Diana or DD."

"Oh well Diana, thank you for your hospitality, but-"

"Oh please, I have some spare clothes of my daughter."

"Oh fine, thank you m'am."

Wendy was led to a room which only held boxes full of book with a spiral staircase. She and the woman trudged up the stairs. She then entered a room which seemed to be a study.

"Excuse the mess, dear."

Wendy nodded and sent her a soft smile and looked at the room. The study held a desk with several stacked papers and ink spilled onto the hardwood table. The room was surrounded by numerous shelves of books and had a few portraits up on the wall which was not covered by books. Diana was there with what seemed to be a loving husband with crinkles in his eyes as he smiled and black slicked hair. A replica of Diana was with them , except instead of having her DD's ginger hair, she had dark brown hair which cascaded to her lower back.

"My husband died of a horrible sickness and my daughter seemed to have the sickness too for she died only 5 years after." Diana said with a sad smile as she observed Wendy looking at her pictures.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"It's okay. Come, come. Make yourself feel at home. I'll bring some tea, would you like spare clothes?"

"Oh no thank you, tea will do."

The woman left her in one of the study seats and soon came back with two cups of tea in her hands.

"Drink up, it is tea especially imported from France."

Wendy's face lit up as she sipped from the cup.

"Delicious."

"I'd knew you'd love it. Now what brings you tumbling into my book store?"

"Well, um I was running from my suitor."

"Edward? Jason? Angus? Rhys?"

"Edward, you seem to know very much about me. How is that so?"

"Well you seem to be one of the few beautiful single women out here. Everyone says you are not courted yet for you have a secret affair with a young boy not here from town."

"That's ridiculous, I just haven't found my other half yet, that's all."

"Would you like to tell me why you were running away from Edward?"

"Well um, he said something very straight forward and he just seemed different. I panicked and did the stupidest thing imaginable, I ran out of the party. My family must be worried sick."

"You can give them a ring, if you'd like."

"Oh yes please, just later."

"More tea, Wendy?"

"Oh yes please."

* * *

"Cancel with the faeries." Peter instructed as he walked with Forest by his side.

"Alright, the boys and I are going hunting, wanna come?" Forest asked as they were joined by more lost boys.

"Sure, Shadow, go fetch my sword." Peter instructed which left Shadow to burst out laughing.

"Fetch? I'm not some dog, Peter. Say please and I'll go." Shadow teased as before laughing with the other lost boys.

"I am your king and you do as I say."

"Peter, we're best friends and were before you became king."

"So?"

"Friends don't treat friends like dogs, Peter."

"Fine, my apologies. Go get my sword, please." Peter said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, wait for me, lads!"

Shadow was not called shadow for a reason. He was slick and quick with midnight black unruly hair and the lightest brown eyes. He looked to be around 18, which was odd. Some how, the boys grew and then stopped growing at a certain age. That had never happened before, but all the boys, including Peter, are living proof.

"Any activity on pirates?" Peter asked Silver and Gold.

"Yeah actually-" Silver was cut off by his twin brother, Gold, " Jamey's been searching the land for some of his father's old pirates."

"That's all?"

"Yup." They both said in sync.

Silver and Gold looked identical with the same lean frame and the same floppy chestnut brown hair, but you could tell them apart by their eyes. Silver had rare silvery grey eyes that could pierce right through you, while Gold had brown eyes that were so light and opaque looked like yellow.

"Here ya go, mate." Shadow threw the sword to Peter who caught it perfectly.

"Thanks, Shadow."

"Guess what, Peter?" Lightner said with a loopy grin.

"What?"

"I can now almost run the same speed of a puma."

"Impressive, lost boy."

Lightner's name was very obvious. Lightner was lightning fast and could outrun almost everybody in Neverland. He had beach blonde hair with big green eyes with long legs which made have a tall frame.

"Everybody has their weapons?" Crescent asked.

"Yes!" They all shouted with anticipation.

"Let's move, and try to be quiet you clumsy lads!" Forest scorned and led the way with Peter by his very side.

The rest of the lost boys were Forest, Crescent, and Waves. Forest was Peter's closest friend. Forest had wavy thick raven black hair that was cut short with green ever tree eyes. He also knew Neverland like the palm of his hand ( other than Peter, of course). He knew every tree and flower there and recognized everybody there too.

Crescent was the silent one who was also the wisest of all of them, despite being the youngest. He has short, choppy, boyish hair that's so blonde it almost seems white. His hazel eyes are always warm and welcoming. He seems to be one of the night, hence being named after a moon phase. He always loves to lay down and count the stars. The nighttime is home in a way.

Lastly, there is the most laid-back and unproductive lost boy, Waves. Waves was named this way for he wakes up with the sun and always likes to swim and surf. Typical coast boy. He can even stay underwater for 5 whole minutes! He has soft beachy brown moppy hair with lively crystal clear blue eyes.

There also used to be a lost girl, but now she was more than that.

The boys whistled and hummed quietly as they made their way through the overgrown forests. Peter smiled as he past by his old tree. That old tree that brought such great , yet sad memories. That tree used to host his old lost boys and Wendy.

Wendy was one of the last to see his tree. That tree was now inhabitable, and outgrew its original height. The wholes made to fit all the lost boys were still there, almost intact. Peter sighed happily and kept on walking. They past by the Mermaid Lagoon and saw Aqua. Aqua was one of the mermaids that saw Wendy. Oh how almost everything today reminded him of Wendy Darling. The one that damned this king. The one who stole his heart and made him soulless.

She broke down Peter and made him build his own barriers. But of course without her help, she wouldn't have allowed Peter to become the true and official king of Neverland.

* * *

hope you guys enjoy! Please follow and review this story.

- Candice xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy sat miserably on the wooden chair that was placed in the middle of the room. Her mother and father were ranting on about how her actions will bare very serious consequences and how she has brought shame and embarrassment to the family name. Wendy managed to tune out the scorns and yells. In short words, she was not regretful of what she had done nor was she ashamed. Something did manage to bother her though. Edward had brought unwanted images and thoughts. She simply could not manage to put away her thoughts. Images of the vibrant island flashed through her mind and what captivated her was him. His sandy curls and his sea green eyes made her heart flutter and her stomach do back flips.

"Wendy? Are you even paying the slightest of attention?" Mr. Darling asked quite bothered at the fact that he had all this screaming prepared _and_ he had even had it memorized just so Wendy could not even listen to it!

"Yes father, I am, but it's just your being redundant. You have already said several times how I have brought great embarrassment to the family name and how I shall bare great consequences starting tomorrow. Everything else is exactly the same with the exceptional rephrases."

This left Mrs. Darling to slightly giggle and a tiny smile to appear to her face. Oh no, Mr. Darling was full with rage and his veins popped out of his neck and forehead.

"Out! To your bedroom this instant or I might make you sleep with Nana outside!"

"George, that is absurd, you will not make Wendy sleep outside in the dog house!" Mrs. Darling said placing a gentle hand over his shoulder which calmed Mr. Darling down.

"Fine! Up you go, Wendy and you will not come down until I allow you to!" Mr. Darling couldn't help but to think that he had lost the argument to Wendy! A frown replaced his arrogant smile and he walked into the dinning room, rubbing his temples in frustration.

Upstairs Wendy slammed the door loudly so her father would hear. Wendy began to slip out of the light colored lavender dressed and into her lace night gown that fell slightly below her knees and covered her upper arms up to her elbow. The perfect nightgown to sit in misery. She glanced at the clock to see it was 22:19. She should probably go to sleep already, she thought, but she wanted to go for a walk under the moonlight. But how? How would she get down two stories without a ladder?

She flopped onto bed lazily and flipped over on her back to stare at the blank ceiling for inspiration. Suddenly she remembered the various quilts and blankets she had in her drawers. She jumped to her feet and began to pull out any quilt she saw. She began to tie them and knot them together and then she was done. The rope of quilts seemed to be strong so she threw it down the window and grabbed one end and tied it to the vanity. She was slightly scared if she fell, but she just knew she had to get out of the house. She pulled on it and knew she was ready to leave. The rope seemed to end just above the front door which wouldn't hurt to much to jump off at that height. She then remembered her parents! They would check on her throughout the night at least once. She then grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under the covers. She knew her parents wouldn't be that stupid so she began to search for something that might look a little bit realistic. She remembered her vintage porcelain dolls she collected inside her closet. She swung open the closet door to reveal at least a dozen of dolls sitting on the shelves. She quickly grabbed the doll that was closest to her hair. She then placed the doll on top of the pillow but pulled the covers up to her head just so her hair was seen. Wendy scattered the dolls hair and then she realized it was good enough. She flicked off the lights and set everything perfectly. Wendy grabbed an old school satchel she would carry so she stuffed her journal and two fountain pens. She searched through her drawers for her favorite book, Jane Eyre. She stuffed in the book and threw the satchel over her shoulder, hopefully she'd be able to carry it with her. She decided to leave barefoot with her night gown and so she began her journey down the quilt rope. She slowly slid down and down until her feet began to dangle off the rope, just above the door when the unexpected happened. The door swung open and out came Mr. Darling with Simon.

"I've could've sworn I saw someone going down through the window!" Mr. Darling said sounding so sure and confident.

"Oh father, you must be loosing your mind. Come sit inside, I'll have mum prepare you a cup of tea or maybe she can make you something else. Come on."

"What if it was Wendy? She's done it once, how do we know she won't do it again?" Mr. Darling then began to run into the house.

"Father!"

"I am going to check up on Wendy!" He shouted from the inside.

Simon went right after him, but not before saying, "I'll cover for you Wendy, just come back by the morning. You owe me one, Wendy."

Wendy could have already seen that cocky smirk before he left. The door slammed shut and she slowly went down lower the rope and jumped off only a few feet off the ground. She tried to throw the rope back up so the rope wouldn't been seen. She then began to tie it more and more until it was out of her reach. She then ran. She ran quickly to ease the pain on her feet she felt from every touch. She kept stepping on several rocks along to the sidewalk but she kept running. She ran until she reached the main street where the book store was. The lights were off and a closed sign hung over the door, but she began to knock frantically. Finally, Diana appeared mildly confused and opened the door.

"Wendy?"

"Diana, can I please come in?"

"Sure sweetheart." She opened the door more to allow Wendy to enter. She closed the door once she Wendy was inside.

Wendy could only think how her late night walk turned to a visit.

"Did I wake you up, Diana? I am truly sorry, I just came -"

"Oh you don't have to tell me Wendy and in fact I wasn't. I was just opening and placing more books." Diana said as she led Wendy back upstairs again.

"Diana, would you mind if I'd like to buy a book?"

"Of course not, in fact I'll let you have it with no charge."

"Oh no, I cannot do that, Diana. That'd be too much of a bother."

"Oh please it is nothing."

"Can I simply borrow it? I'll return it quickly."

"Oh sure, if that is what you please. What book are you searching for?"

"Well I am not exactly sure if that book even exists. Um, do you have anything on Neverland?"

"Neverland? Why I only have one copy of it. I think it hasn't even been used! Oh well, yes it have once, but I think it was by Mrs. Darling."

"My mother?"

"Yes, Mary came by one day when she was about fourteen with her mother. I was at that time 17 and helped out my mother maneuver the shop."

"Well if she bought it, why did she return it?"

"She would just come some days and read it and leave."

"Oh, may I please read get it?"

"Oh yes, of course. I must warn you it could be very dusty and maybe ripped. I'll be back in a spark."

"Alright Diana." Wendy nodded to Diana and was then left alone in the study. Quickly Diana came back with a red book with Neverland printed in gold cursive.

"Here it is." Diana gave Wendy the book who was oddly captivated by it.

"I'll be back with some biscuits and tea."

Wendy nodded silently and turned back to the book in her hands. Her fingers ran over the spine and the cover. She flipped open the book which let out a tiny cloud dust. Wendy swatted the dust and began flipped to another page.

_Everything in this book is the absolute truth and nothing less. My adventures are here written down along with the mystical creatures of the island. Once a lost boy, always a lost boy. A fantasy is only a dream away. Read on your own terms and never question anything. All you need is faith, trust, and pixie dust. . ._

* * *

"That was a great hunt! Perhaps the best we've had in years, lads!" Silver said as he threw his hunting gear onto the ground.

"I agree!" Gold followed after Silver and threw his sword.

Peter and the rest of the boys nodded in agreement and walked into the throne room where Coral and Victoria were at.

All the lost boys knelt down and bowed down to Victoria who only bowed back, picking up the bottom of her gown in the process.

"Stand up you fools, you are all like brothers to me and no need to bow down." Victoria joked as she half heartedly chuckled. The lost boys stood up quickly laughing lowly.

"Peter." Victoria once again bowed down to her king.

"Victoria." Peter nodded in return.

"Come boys, I see you have come back from the forests, we must feed all your empty stomachs." Victoria then gracefully led them to the grand dinning hall. The dinning hall was a very long wooden table with a chair like the throne at the head of the table which was of course Peter's. Victoria sat next to him on the chair with roses and tulips covering the legs of the chair. A crown made of pale pink flowers sat on the chair which marked it.

The rest of the lost boys sat wherever they pleased and were quickly served by mermaid servants and maids. Several food was set out on the table and with no shame the boys fought and yanked on the food. Peter following after them.

"So did you boys enjoy hunting?"

"Yeah! Peter for once joined us instead of moping around." Forest said as he bit into the leg of chicken.

"Moping around? I do not!" Peter defended himself as he stabbed his deer meat with his wooden fork.

"Uh yeah, you do." Silver and Gold said simultaneously.

"Um no I don't, what gives you guys that impression?"

"The fact that all you do is sit around the garden and practice sword fighting by yourself out by the waterfall," said Shadow in matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't mean I'm moping around!"

"Yeah it does! All you do is think of-"

"Finish that sentence, Crescent, and I will rip your heart out."

"Whoa, quite gruesome don't ya think so boys?" Crescent chuckled and swallowed a lump of fish.

"Enough boys." Victoria said as she shot them all a warning look.

"You just can't stand the thought of another girl in your place, Victoria," spat Forest. Forest and Victoria could simply not tolerate each other.

"There are no other girls!" Victoria said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes there is and I bet she is much more likeable and fun, don't you think so Peter?" Forest turned to Peter who was wide eyed.

"Perhaps, but that is not for either of your businesses." Peter said without a second thought.

"So that is a yes then?" Victoria asked bitterly.

"This week you have been very off Victoria, all you do is bring up Wendy and start crying." Peter snapped.

"Well, you do know what week this is right? The week of your beloved Wendy." The name rolled off her tongue like acid.

"Actually, it's the week of the arrival of the Darlings." Waves corrected.

"Shut up all of you." Peter silenced everyone.

"It is your time of the month isn't it Victoria?" Peter asked with an arrogant smirk.

"Peter!" Her cheeks glowed red and a glare replaced her expression.

"Oh right!" All the boys said and burst out laughing.

"Silence you clowns. You are all now on cleaning duty!" Victoria snapped as she played with her food.

"Peter, after dinner we are going to talk." And so dinner finished awkwardly with the occasional side discussions. After dinner, the boys began to pick up the dishes and clean the palace. Victoria led Peter to her room and closed the door with a lock as they went inside. She motioned for him to go to the balcony with her. She leaned against the balcony and face Peter. Her short dirty blonde hair flew all over the place and her hazel eyes searched his. She stood tall next to him, although him being over six feet, she reached slightly above his nose.

"Are you going to talk or not?" Peter asked irritated.

"What was that downstairs?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stop acting dumb, Peter. I need you to be clear with me."

"I will."

"What is this week?"

"This week's hosts the days when the Darlings arrived _and_ when my old lost boys forever left with me."

"Do you still miss her?"

"No."

"Peter."

"Yes Victoria, I do! What more do you want from me?"

"Peter, if you want me to marry you, you have to make me feel like the only girl in the world."

"Huh?"

"You have to see me with those beautiful eyes lovingly," she reached to caress his cheek.

"You have to hold me in your arms with love," her trailed over his neck.

"You have to kiss me like no other." She breathed hotly and slowly leaned in closing any space in between then. Her hands looped over his neck and her lips slowly touched his. Peter hesitated for a second before kissing back. Victoria pulled back and smiled at him with such love and care.

"Victoria." He breathed slowly before once again kissing her again. He never kissed anyone so passionately. He tried to kiss with more love, but he couldn't. He couldn't do it without thinking that instead of it being Victoria, it was Wendy. Her lips were soft, but not as soft as Wendy's. The kisses they shared were nowhere near comparison to that kiss that belonged to Wendy. It felt so wrong to kiss someone other than Wendy but like any other boy or man, he needed his desires. He tried to push away the thoughts of his hands trailing over Wendy. He tried to get rid of the thoughts of how Wendy's lips would feel against his. He just couldn't. He snapped out of his thoughts when Victoria pulled away with a knowing smile. She grabbed his arm and led him to the inside the room. As they both laid on the bed, Victoria pulled on his face and pressed her lips against his. Peter's hands never left Vicky's waist. She tried to remove Peter's light washed green button up shirt, but instead caused Peter to stop.

"Victoria, I'll um see you later." He stood up from the bed and left the room which left Victoria in broken tears.

She hugged her knees and pushed her face to her knees trying to forget how much love he put into their kiss. She knew she couldn't be the one Peter only thought about until she showed him that Wendy have moved on. She meant no harm, but that was all it would cause.

* * *

sorry for the late update loves 3 . Please do review, fan, and favorite!

teaser for next chapter :

( The mainland) Wendy reads more of the book and meets again with Edward.

(Neverland) Victoria leads Peter back to the mainland to see Wendy.

update : within the next week

-Candice x x

[ 2 reviews for next chapter please? Not necessary, just to give me more motivation right and to prove I'm not writing this for nothing.]


	4. Chapter 4 , Part I

Part I

"Wendy." Simon nodded as Wendy emerged from her room.

"Thank you, Simon. How did you even cover for me?" Wendy asked as Simon led her to the boys room. Since there were too many boys, they were placed and divided into 2 rooms. Youngest four in one room and the oldest four in the other.

"Instead of father checking up on you, I did. Nice doll by the way." Simon said cockily as he began to do his messy bed.

"Thank you, how did you even see me? I for one thought I was very slick and quiet."

"You were. I just happened to see your dangling feet." Simon chuckled as Wendy slammed her hand over to her forehead.

"Oh Wendy, little Simon told us about your escape." Mason had a mischievous smile and Brandon shared the same expression.

"And?" Wendy inquired, knowing this would not be good.

"That classified information is now for blackmail in special occasions."

"You two are idiots! I have enough information about you two, blackmail can be played by two ,dear twins." Wendy crossed her arms and smirked.

"In this case, three." Simon corrected and flopped onto his bed.

"Wendy!" Nathan and Chester shouted and came running into the room.

"It seems everyone is in need of me this morning," Wendy asked, "What is it?"

"Let us borrow your quilt rope!" Chester pleaded and got on his knees with Nate.

"Oh so you told everyone, Simon? Did you tell mum and dad? Or better yet did you tell Mrs. Lockwood? Oh no not even close, right? You also told the Greek and Roman Gods." She said rather sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is not a very pretty language, Wendy."

"Piss off, Brandon." She snapped.

"Wendy, so is that a yes?" Nate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, what do you two even need it for?"

"Well ya see, Wendy. Um, Mum and Dad said we mustn't go to the Harvey's place anymore. Incidentally, tomorrow evening the lads invited us to their house."

"No." Wendy simply said.

"No?" Chester and Nate shouted frantically.

"Yes."

"Why not?" Chester whined.

Before Wendy could say anything, John answered, "Those three are always smoking cigars, and drinking whiskey. They are not very good influences for you. You are only 14, I suggest hanging out with someone your age."

"Exactly." Wendy and Simon piped in.

"Well who asked for your stupid opinions anyway? Come on, Nate. We'll make our very own quilt rope." Chester yanked on Nate's arms and left.

"Well aren't they a lovely set of goons." Mason blurted before erupting into fits of laughter with his twin brother.

"Well you two aren't exactly the best either." John implied.

"Children, time for breakfast!" Mrs. Darling called from downstairs.

"You all go ahead, I'll join you down in a couple of minutes." Wendy instructed and left to her own room. Wendy unbuttoned her nightgown and let it drop to her feet. She folded it nicely and placed it on the bed. She slipped into a white lace top and a long burgundy skirt. Her feet wiggled into some white heels and she put on her infamous acorn necklace that still had a hole in it. Her hand trailed over the necklace and then she saw her reflection. Traces of girlhood were still there and for once she wasn't so colorless and pale. She began to braid her hair and make it into an elegant bun with a barrette on the side. Again her eyes flicked to the mirror in the vanity. Her hair had grown over the years and was now styled neatly. Her choice of clothes had changed and her eyes were duller. They still had the young spark, but her dark blue eyes seemed to be fading away. Her lips were a carnation pink that matched the natural blush that colored her high cheeks. And that kiss. That kiss was still there hidden from anybody else, only to belong to that one and only boy.

"Wendy!"

"Coming father." She called back and left the room with one last glance at her reflection. As she came down the stairs, a knock was heard. Her mother joined Wendy and they both began to go downstairs.

"Good afternoon , Mr. Darling. How are you this fine day?"

"Come in Edward, Wendy will join us shortly." As if on cue, Wendy and Mrs. Darling gracefully descended from the stairs and joined the two men. Wendy and Edward sat across from the Darlings. On the table was a kettle of tea and biscuits.

"You look breath taking as always, Wendy. Mrs. Darling, you look more beautiful than ever." Edward complimented the two women as he was served some tea.

"So tell us your reasons to court Wendy." Mr. Edward said rather too bluntly which earned a squeeze of hands from Mrs. Darling.

"Well Mr. Darling. There are several reasons. You see Wendy is a marvelous woman who deserves to be treated like a queen and I will be the one to treat her like one. Wendy's beauty is not only found outside, but in the inside too. Her heart is full of kindness , love , and care. The most important and main reason is that I have always felt something for Wendy and now that we are older, I feel as if it is our time to for once be reunited and find out more about life and the world together."

"I'm impressed, Edward." Mr. Darling admitted as he sneaked a sip of tea. Wendy's cheeks by now were flaming red and she bit her lip to stop the smile from emerging.

"Now Edward, what do your parents think about this?"

"Well my mother absolutely loves Wendy and my father is fascinated that I will be courting his employee's daughter. My father is in fact so thrilled, he requests for your family to join us for supper tomorrow evening."

"All of us? Including our 8 other boys?" Mrs. Darling asked.

"Yes, every one. Perhaps your boys could be interested in talking business with me tomorrow at dinner too."

"Well, we shall talk more tomorrow then. Take good care of my daughter and I want her back by 7, Edward." Mr. Darling stuck out his hand which was shook by Edward. Mrs. Darling stuck out her hand, but was kissed gently by Edward. Edward linked his arms around Wendy and led her outside.

* * *

"Peter, we have to talk. It's urgent." Victoria bluntly said as she stood in the doorway of Forest's doors.

"Leave my room, now before I slice off your head, Vicky." Forest snapped as he stood up, his sword dangling of his right hand.

"I'm not here to see you Forest, I'm here to talk to Peter." She remarked and stood up taller.

"We talked yesterday Victoria." Peter said before he sighed deeply. He stood up and gave the small pocket knife to Forest/

"This is about something else."

"Today, I would not like to talk to anyone. Especially not you Victoria."

"Just come, please Peter. Please!"

"Fine, 5 minutes, no more."

"Does time really matter here, Peter?"

"Don't start with me, Vicky."

"Sorry, come on."

Victoria led Peter to her room once again. Sadness hit Peter in the face as he recalled last night's events.

"Have a seat, Peter."

Peter flopped down lazily onto her bed and looked up to see Victoria leaning against the bed post.

"So you see what today is." Victoria said with a sad smile.

"Do you have to remind me? It's the day those cursed boys and girl left."

"And I see it has left you in misery."

"Where are you going with this Victoria?" Peter inquired, his 'brows furrowed up. His sea green eyes looking at her with resentment.

"I propose to you something different for today instead of walking sadly down the palace halls."

"And what is that?"

"Let's go pay the Darlings a visit." She smirked, her hazel eyes have satisfaction gleaming.

"Are you mad, Vic?" Peter shouted as he jumped to his feet, his intimating tall frame looming over her frame.

"No, Peter," She trailed on pushing him back the slightest, "It'll be the farewell you've always wanted."

"No."

"Peter, I'm going to go the mainland and go to Bloomsbury. I don't care if her window is locked or not, but I will go, and it'd be better for you to join me." She snapped angrily.

"No, I forbid you to go!"

"You do not forbid me anything any longer. You have forbidden me love and compassion and happiness. I need to go and see her. I want to know what about her you miss and love so much."

"You should be afraid!"

"Afraid of what, Peter?"

"You should be afraid that when you look at her, she will not be in comparison to you! She is loving and beautiful. She is the prettiest girl out there with the wisdom of a mother and the compassion of one, but her beauty is not only outside. She is beautiful inside and out, she makes the stars seem dull, and she brightens up the world, much better than the sun. She is a goddess, an angel fallen from the heavens-"

"STOP! Please, stop." Victoria was on the ground, sobbing her heart out with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Will you go now?" Peter asked angrily, pulled Victoria up ot her feet by her right upper arm.

"Yes."

"You do not even know if she is still in Bloomsbury!"

"But I know, Peter, I do, Please just come with me, I want to show you how she has moved on."

"No."

"Peter, I promise to do everything you say. I promise that I will not mention any longer of the Darlings."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Go get Tinkerbell, and now before I change my mind."

Victoria left running out of her room, she left running out of the palace, screaming Tinkerbell along the way. As she ran down the front garden, a fairy flew into her face.

"Tinkerbell, oh goodness! I have found you come on, follow me now!" Tinkerbell with no hesitation flew to the side of Vicky. Vicky's French braid jumped up and down and her hazel eyes sparked with happiness and victory. She ran straight into her room to find Peter changed. This left Vicky and Tinkerbell in shock. Vicky's jealousy rose even more than usual.

Instead of the classical evergreen skeleton leaves Peter wore, he wore something more English. More practical even. His unruly curly blonde hair was a little bit more restrained and his attire was very different. A light washed green collar shirt with a dark black plaid tie was matched with some black slacks. The shirt's sleeves were rolled up and he was just about to put on a black vest with three gold buttons, one missing for it was second handed. His feet were no longer barefoot and he wore black sleek loafers.

"Where on Earth did you get those clothes, Peter?" Victoria asked shocked.

"Well a while ago, I visited England and got some spare clothes, just in case."

"You mean, you were planning to go down to England one day?"

"Um no, it was just ahead of time."

"Peter-"

"Don't question me any further."

"Should I change?"

"Well I changed into appropriate attire so we could blend in the with English folks, so I recommend you do the same."

"I only have one dress though."

"Well use the nicest clothing."

"Fine, get out, Tinkerbell you can stay."

Peter sighed and grumbled something under his breath and left the grand room.

She got out a white dress she came with form the chest and she began to admire it's beauty. She was sure Peter would love her in it. She slipped out of the clothing the Indians had made for her and into the white beaded dress. It fell to knees, now shorter than before. The top of the dress was ruffled and the waistline was beaded. She pulled on some torn stockings but it looked far more suitable than before. She got some old black Mary Jane like shoes which were now much smaller than before too. She knew she would have blisters after this. She let down her short dirty blonde hair and began to spiral it neatly into a tight bun. She grabbed the white ribbon from the chest and wrapped it around the bun. She was confident she looked far much more beautiful than old Wendy.

"Come in, Peter."

* * *

This is part one of Chapter 4.

I am truly deeply sorry for my lack of updating. I am already starting on part two, probably will be up between this week and the next. School just makes me so busy. I am so sorry it is so short and blunt.

Teaser:

In Part two, Peter and Victoria ( plus Tinkerbell ) will fly to bloomsbury and meet Wendy finally. Nothing too out of context will happen until chapter 5! For more Wendy/Peter/Victoria , you'll have to wait until Chapter 6 or 7! The fun will begin!

Please at least 3 reviews and you may want to include if you want me to take Peter/Wendy faster or slower? By that I mean , do you want there love to bloom in Chapter 5 or after? I don't want to go to fast or slow.

Anything else would help too!

love C x x

(Sorry for any errors)


	5. Chapter 4 , Part II

Chapter 4 Part II

"Oh Edward you're absolutely mad!" Wendy burst into fits of laughter and rolled on the blanket laughing hysterically. It was one of those rare moments that Wendy was happy again, forgetting the world around her. For once, she began to admire Edward. The curve of his jaw, the electrifying blue eyes that left her speechless, his lips so wide and pouty, his nose being slightly crooked but fit him just right. Oh and his hair, his jet black mobs of hair that was always curly and unruly, but it reminded her of Peter. But for today, Edward had his curls more refrained and they were slicked back.

"Oh, but Wendy that isn't even the best part!"

"Do go on, Ed!" Wendy urged him as she sat back up. Edward chuckled deeply and laid on his arms crossed.

"Well, after I slipped on the eggshell and came crashing down on Beau's old dog, I think I broke some bones in the poor old hag!"

"You are so cruel!" Wendy teased and continued to giggle madly. She laid beside Edward and looked up at the sky. Oddly enough, two very unique stars were already up there, clear as can be. Even if it was at least an hour away before the sun set, the stars were there, shining beautifully just like when-

Wendy stopped herself. She couldn't think of that any longer, for the boy who would never grow up had forgotten her long ago. But yes, back in the very back of her mind, she knew that the stars only twinkled like that when Peter Pan was coming to visit.

"Wendy?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Do you ever think there can be something between us? More than a friendship. Perhaps a relationships, maybe even more, maybe just maybe we can be eternal lovers. I'd like that very much, Wendy." He said as laid his hand over Wendy's and turned to face her.

* * *

"How do I look , Peter?" Victoria asked as she turned around and twirled in her dress. Peter gave her a crooked smile and saw something different. He saw a brand new beautiful woman with happiness and hope gleaming in her eyes.

"You look decent." Peter nodded, not wanting to show her what she actually thought.

Her smile fell a bit but she still gracefully thanked him.

"You ladies ready?" Peter asked as he covered Vicky in fairy dust, she laughed as she began to rise up into the air, nostalgia hit her as she began to wobbly walk on air.

"Ready as ever, Peter."

"Here we go!" And then the excitement began. As Peter jumped off the balcony, he dived into the bright blue sky and soared away with the clouds. Victoria flew right after him with Tinkerbell by right her. Vicky missed the feeling of excitement that rushed through her when she flew with the clouds and beside the birds. But Peter felt something very different. He felt mushy in the inside, he felt butterflies too, but he'd never admit it. He neared the exit to the other world and grabbed onto Vicky by her waist. The accelerating touch of Peter's fingertips drove Vicky insane, sending an electric current through her body.

"Hold on tight!" Peter grinned wide as he, for the longest, flew right by the stars, the wind going past him. Adrenaline pumped through him and he longed for adventure now. And at last, they arrived in Bloomsbury. It was still day and so he flew down with Vicky. It felt old that his toes couldn't curl into the grass. He no longer felt the dewy grass nor the ground's warmth. He released Victoria from his grip and looked at his surroundings. They hadn't changed much to be honest.

Victoria on the other hand began to hysterically fix her hair and flatten her old dress. As she finished, she looked up. Bloomsbury was not of her origin. She just remembered that she was from Oxford, not from London. Tinkerbell hid in Peter's pocket and peered out the slightest. It'd be odd for a floating light to accompany the couple out on the streets of Bloomsbury.

"Well, let's get started on our search." Victoria said as she reached for Peter's hand. Their fingers intertwined and for once Peter felt comfort.

"Well, I say we should go to Wendy's house first. We can't make it obvious, no one can see us, okay? And once we see Wendy we are going to leave, okay?" Peter instructed and his grip on Vicky's hand tightened.

She nodded, "How will you know that its Wendy?"

"I'll know."

"So play the couple part ,okay?"

"What do you mean play it? We are one, Peter."

"Don't start with me here, Victoria."

She harrumphed, and turned away.

"Come on," Peter pulled her the slightest and began to walk to the old famous house. He knew these streets like the jungle of Neverland, he knew her house like the back of his palm. How would Vicky even suggest him not knowing who Wendy was? Of course Peter would know. He would know by those blue eyes that shared the secrets of Neverland. He'd know by those high, sharp cheekbones and those lips. Oh he'd know it'd be his dear old Wendy by the look of her lips, the plumpness and color of her lips, and that hidden kiss below her mouth. He'd never forget the way his Wendy looked, despite how old she was, he'd always know. Without a doubt.

He walked the sidewalk, with his fiancé by his side. With the occasional sharing of smile and greeting by walking English men and women.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"Good afternoon, madam."

And they'd always with reply with a, "What a lovely couple you are." or a, "Such a respectful young lad."

And then he saw it. Right on the corner, the Darling house. Out on the doorsteps were what seemed to be about 4 teenage boys.

"Aw chucks, Simon, you sure are in love with Rose."

"Shut up, you moron. You don't know anything, Brandon."

"You're just upset, Mason and I found out the truth!" Brandon implied, with a cocky smirk.

"Oh leave him alone, Binky!" John nudged Brandon on his ribs, but Simon was still furiously blushing.

Binky. Binky. Binky as in Marmaduke and Binky! Marmaduke and Binky as in my lost boys! Peter thought happily.

"Who do you think they are, Peter?"

"They're my lost boys." Peter eyed them from afar and caught Simon's eye.

Simon eyed the couple oddly and motioned for them to come closer.

"Follow my lead, Peter." Victoria whispered as they both made their way over to the boys. Peter squeezed Vicky's hand. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. It scared him to see his boys all grown up, and without it. And it kind of hurt him too.

"Who are you? We've never seen you two around here." Simon asked bluntly.

"Simon, be more respectful, would ya?" John glared at Simon and turned back to the two, "My names John Darling, we live right in this house. What my brother was trying to say is that we've never seen you around here."

"Oh , well my name's Victoria Ashburn and this is my fiancé, Peter P-"

"Peter Banning."

"Are you sure that's what your lady was trying to say, Peter?" Simon stood up, recognition flashed in his eyes. "You sure your names Peter Banning?"

"Are you trying to imply I don't know my own name?" Peter snapped and released Victoria.

"Yes I am."

"Simon," John pushed him back, "Stop it."

"No no, John. His name's not Peter Banning. Of course not, it's Peter foolish Pan."

"You shut your mouth, Slightly! You don't know anything." Peter hissed, and then he was angry at himself. He let his name slip past his lips.

"My name says otherwise, Peter. Long time no see,_ buddy_." Simon/Slightly gritted his teeth.

"And why are you exactly mad at me, Slightly?"

"I don't know maybe it's the girl wrapped around your arm!" Marmaduke stepped forward, standing up from the doorsteps with Binky by his side.

"She said her name was Victoria, didn't you three pirate brains hear?" Peter snapped angrily bringing Vicky closer.

"And who is she?" John pushed the boys away from Peter, but stood tall in front of Peter, eyeing his every move.

"I'm his fiancé." Victoria spat.

"Fiancé? You better explain that, Peter Pan." Simon hissed.

"What is there to say? When all of you left, along with the Darlings, I need company and so I built my beautiful kingdom of Neverland. You're looking at its king."

"King or not, we're not scared of ya." Binky glared and shot him daggers.

"Didn't say you had to be, now did I? As I was saying, I got lonely, need company, got new lost boys-"

"Replacements?" Marmaduke said, slightly above a whisper.

"Call it what you want. And for the first time in history, there was a new lost girl, not mother or wife, but a lost girl named Victoria. You see boys-"

"Oh Edward, you're absolutely, positively-" Wendy stopped in her tracks. There on her doorstep were her brothers, fighting with a handsome stranger and his beautiful lady. When the handsome stranger's eyes met hers, she knew he was not some random English man. No , she knew it was him.

"Peter Pan." Wendy horrified said and dropped the basket full of fruits, spilling out.

* * *

Hello lovlies! My apologies, sorry to update so late! Well here is part two, left it in a cliff hanger! I had the most fun writing this reviews are the reason I smile daily!

Teaser for Chapter 5 :

Peter and Wendy talk and fight, Vicky and Wendy action, and some lost boy jealousy!

Update :

Probably next week, on thursday maybe?

Please leave at least 3 reviews. Love you all, stay magical!

bye x x


End file.
